Enough is enough
by DemonGirl13
Summary: A oneshot about Naruto commiting suicide. He had enough of being tormented by people and couldn't take it anymore. Angsty cuz I was in a bad mood. R&R! I'll give you cookies if you do! A hint of SasuNaru.


A/N: Yo! Ur all probably wondering why I'm making a Naruto Angst fic ne? The reason is simply because I felt like it . lol.. On with the fic! Comment and review okay

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Title: Enough is enough.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I smiled sadly as I mixed the drugs and poison in my fire whisky. I had enough of all the torment I had to endure… The last few days ever since Kyuubi died have been terrible. I never felt so alone. The color of the drink had turned into a nice amber. Glancing at the note I wrote, along with the necklace Tsunade baa-chan gave me and my headband, I smiled sadly as I drank the liquid. The drugs had began to take affect and I collapsed onto my knees, bringing down with me a picture of team 7. A smile tugged at my lips, remembering the happy times.

'_Gomen ne, Tsunade baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei…But, enough is enough…' _was Naruto's last though as his breathing faded.

End Naruto's P.O.V.

Normal P.O.V.

The rest of Team 7 was assembled at the bridge, waiting for their blonde friend. Kakashi was reading his new 'Icha Icha Paradise' while Sasuke leaned against a tree and Sakura ranted about Naruto and his lateness.

"Where the hell is Naruto?!" Sakura yelled furiously. He was later that Kakashi-sensei!

"Dobe probably overslept." came the Uchiha's response. Kakashi sighed and close his book.

"Let's go get Naruto then…" he said and the trio went to Naruto's apartment complex. They had to run up four flights or stairs since the elevator was broken. Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto's door and knocked. Surprisingly, the door swung open.

'That's strange. Naruto would always lock his door. I wonder what's going on.' though Kakashi as they entered the small apartment. They stepped into the kitchen and gasped. Sakura screamed, Kakashi's visible eye was wide open in shock and Sasuke collapsed to the ground. There, in front of all of them, was Naruto's lifeless body. Kakashi and Sasuke rushed to him, checking his pulse to see if he was alive. Sadly, they found none.

"Who could have done this?!" Sasuke asked, infuriated as he felt tears prickling his eyes.

"I dunno. But we need to tell Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, angry and sad. Suddenly, Sakura's voice spoke. She sounded shock, sad and terrified.

"Sasuke-kun, sensei… Nobody killed Naruto... He...He committed suicide…" she said, handing them a note along with Naruto's headband and necklace. Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes went wide.

'No! It can't be true!' they both thought as Kakashi read the note out loud.

_To who ever finds this,_

_If you a random villager who hates me, just throw this away. But if you Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade baa-chan, Jiraiya or the rest of the rookie nine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I committed suicide. I'm sorry if I made you all sad. Which I doubt. Who would be sad if I die anyway? Tsunade baa-chan, I want to thank you. You were like a sister I never had. Jiraiya, though you were a perv but you were like a brother or grandfather figure to me. Thanks for that. Kakashi and Iruka sensei, thanks for all the help you've given me. Especially Iruka-sensei for always believing in me when others didn't. Sakura-chan, I hope you'll find happiness. Sasuke… I thought of you as a sibling. You were my best friend and rival. I hope you get what you want in life. Now there isn't anyone to distract you from practice. _

_Everyone, I wanna inform to you that Kyuubi had died within me a few days ago. Though I care for all of you, but after Kyuubi died, I never felt so alone. Forgive me for being selfish but that's the truth. Kyuubi told me why he attacked Konoha in the first place. It was because Orochimaru had killed her Kit's when he was still in Konoha. Kyuubi was actually nice and loving. Like a mother figure to me really. I would just like to say goodbye forever._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sakura and Sasuke had tears in their eyes. Kakashi's visible eye was prickling with tears of his own. 'I failed to see my student when he needed me the most. I failed as a team mate again.' Kakashi thought sadly to himself as he lifted Naruto's corpse. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Naruto's headband, necklace and the suicide note and they ran to Tsunade's tower.

Tsunade didn't take it well. She burst into tears at the sight of her dead 'little brother.' Jiraiya was angry and tried to comfort Tsunade as Shizune sobbed quietly. When Iruka found out, he didn't take it well. He cried and screamed and nearly went hysterical. Tsunade announced Naruto's death. The entire rookie 9 was shocked. Hinata passed out after crying her eyes out. Each having a memory of the usually happy blonde. Naruto was a precious person to them. He had free Neji from his fate, had been Kiba's fondest friend, Hinata's crush…" he had an impact in all of them. Heck even Shikamaru cried. The day of the funeral arrived. Tsunade had sent a message to Gaara so they weren't surprised to see the red headed Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara had looked sad. Temari's eyes were red from crying and Shikamaru comforted her. Temari and Kankuro had always thought of Naruto as another little brother. They were even more upset since he was also Gaara's first friend. Tsunade gave a beautiful speech as Naruto's coffin was lowered and buried, the entire crowd that consisted of Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, The rookie nine, Konohamaru corp. , Gaara and his siblings and Shizune burst into tears, the females, sobbing or hugging their respective partners. After the sad and depressing event, everyone left a white rose on Naruto's tombstone. They all went back home except the lone Uchiha. He traced Naruto's name on the tombstone and gave a sad smile.

"Dobe... Why'd you leave me? I loved you…" he said before walking away.


End file.
